important notice
by poxelda
Summary: This is not a story, this is HUGE NEWS about the show.
1. Chapter 1

George Eads is gone. Back in October, he had been suspended for having fights with cast and crew. Now they have officially fired him. NO MORE JACK!

My heart breaks. I understand why they fired them, and this is not the first job he's had problems on CSI being another. I guess when you know you're a favorite character you feel like you can do anything. In his defense, we do not know the entire situation, but if they fired such an important part of the show they really, really had to.

I for one plan to keep watching the show. The show is more than just one character and I think the rest of the team is good and they have good chemistry. I will always love MacGyver but I probably won't be obsessed like I was. I craved the almost father/ son chemistry even though it actually was not seen on the show very often. Life is full of change. In the long run, I suppose, this is just another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I never meant to impugn George as a person, unless you're in someone's shoes you don't know what the deal is. I do know that I could feel the tension between him and the other actors more this season. I felt the same thing when Hotch left Criminal Minds. I would like to believe that George left in good standing to be with his daughter. I think that'd be awesome, but stories of physical altercations with cast/ crew/ directors etc. have followed him since his time on CSI. The truth is probably in the middle of either end.

Whatever reason he's leaving for he will be missed.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to thank all of you, I was feeling a little lost without anyone to talk to about all this.

I do think the show will still be worth watching, just different.

For those Jack fans, I feel your pain. It hurts when your favorite character dies. I grieve for your grief.

Right now I do plan on writing fanfiction, but it might take a little bit for me to shake out the new dynamic or whatever...right now it hurts too much.

I hate to say it, but I don't see any way of them getting rid of Jack other than killing him (character not actor-obviously). The only other way I could think of is if Riley left to go be with Bobby, but then we'd lose her too. Definitely hoping not.

I guess it all depends on how George and CBS/ Lenkov left it. If the rumors are all wrong and he did really leave to be with family (I hope so) he might still be up for some guest spots. If not, sorry guys, I think Jack's dead.

After what happened with H5O, I am beginning to think the trouble might come from Peter Lenkov and his production crew. I seriously don't know and don't care-I just wish everyone would play nice. Sigh. Unfortunately drama happens at every job and working the long tedious hours they do it's probably worse on TV.

If George did leave because he didn't like where they were going with the character-good on him. What they've done with Jack since season 2 is appalling.

Well, whatever happens I support the rest of the cast and crew. It always seemed to me that the principals and most of the cast got along well on and off the set. They all have a chemistry you just can't fake. I don't think that's where the problem came from.

Anyway, thanks for helping me process this. Sigh. sad now.


	3. Chapter 3

Latest I've heard is that the character of Jack will be written out. Not sure what that means, but it doesn't sound like George is open to guest spots. SO SAD!

He won't be leaving until some time in 2019 so we got him for a little while yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Big news!

There's a new guy coming in on MacGyver. From the discription, I think he might be a new villain or and this is my hope- a new "oversight".

The new showrunner did the TV show 12 Monkeys. Not sure if that's an improvement or not.

I'm hoping that by hiring a new lead CBS is showing a committment to keeping MacGyver, even if it comes back in midseason.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been thinking about this new character Ross. Here's my theory:

He's an expert at manipulation and propaganda etc. Since Mason is doing a psych war on James and Phoenix, I could see him bringing them in to deal with that aspect of Mason. I could also see James bringing him in either to manipulate Mac (or at least make make think he's being manipulated?) or to support Mac since Jack is gone and Mac won't trust James-at least for awhile.

So yeah, I think he is there to replace Jack. He'll never be Jack, but the team does need a person for Mac to bounce off of and keep him from getting his head shot off. I'm gonna give him a shot, but I will always love Jack. He's Jack, right?

I'm just not sure of the whole "he's a millionaire playboy thing" what? We're bringing in frigging batman? Not sure about that.

Story wise I do think they did the best they could do with George Eads departure. I do think they will bring Jack back eventually-if the show stays on long enough, but probably as a guest star. I love the character of Mason, he's so evil. I actually worry about Mac with this dude. Even Murdoc wasn't as dangerous. And there still is a bomb out there, somewhere from the Ghost.

Anyway, in my little pocket of the Maxverse, I am almost done Color of Blood, then Bits and Bobs season three! I haven't watched the episodes since they aired, just for this. I'm excited. We aren't gonna get Mac until January sometime, so time to amuse ourselves, right ladies? And gents?

-Pox


End file.
